


Jayers Drabbles

by RilakkumaDoodleDoo



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, I try tho, I’m not good at writing tbh :(, Jake Park - Freeform, Jake is a baby, Jayers, M/M, Michael Myers - Freeform, Michael dom mans and that’s that, Murder, No Sex, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, These are long chapters and I’m so sorry if my paragraph spacings are terrible, a lot of crying, possible age regression/other things related to that, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RilakkumaDoodleDoo/pseuds/RilakkumaDoodleDoo
Summary: When one is bored, they write till they can’t no more.Chapters:1. ~Notes~2. Highschool Au (P. 1)3. Highschool Au (P. 2)4. Highschool Au (P. 3)5. Highschool Au (P. 4)~Requests are open~
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	1. ~Notes~

Notes for all my stories and such, 

Each story will have a warning on what may come up as triggering or what not, requests are always open. As well with this is just a book to share my random drabbles that I write from time to time. I don’t expect this book to be updated regularly till I get more comfortable with writing and all. Trying to get back into the groove of things tbh with you. 

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Highschool Jayers (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Jake’s first day at his new school, and bumps into someone that he didn’t expect to be his friend right off the bat. 
> 
> Warnings maybe: Michael treating Jake as a little child time to time, bathroom talk, bullying, pretty sure that’s it.

Soft sweater, baggy jeans, nervously hiding his face from the crowd of students. Jake huffed softly to his new surroundings, looking back and forth, he was unsure of where he needed to be. Jake was too nervous to even speak up and ask where he needed to be, the bell rang. His heartfelt at panic seeing everyone disappear into the rooms next to him. He wasn't paying attention to his movement and bumped right into a student. "I-I'm sorry I-" He looked up to see the other, much taller male, his varsity jacket told his story. He tilted his head and noticed Jake's schedule in his hands. "h-hey-" Jake said softly as he watched the other take it out of his hands. He looked nervous already, as the other grabbed his hand and guided him to the classroom. It was the same as his, so it wasn't so hard to find. 

"Myers, you're late again, can you explain why?" The teacher spoke up and all Myers did was move away and point. Jake's wide nervous eyes stared at her, "Oh! You were showing the new student where he needs to go." The teacher smiled softly, "well come on in Park, you can sit next to Michael while you're at it. I think he'll be a fine guide around the school." She hummed and Jake nodded gently, Feeling Michael grab his hand again he followed behind once more to the lab tables. Michael made Jake sit next to the wall as he sat on the outside. Jake sat down and hugged onto his computer case, looking up to Michael as the other read through his schedule. "D-Do I have other classes with you?" Jake asked, Michael, glanced at him and looked back at the paper. Pointing at a few, others he didn't. "oh..." Jake mumbled to the silent one. "Now class, let's get started on today's lesson. but before we do, Mr. Park. Can you introduce yourself to the class?" The teacher smiled at him and Jake felt all the eyes stare at him. He swallowed and stood up. Even Michael gave a stare.

Jake opened his mouth but nothing came out at the moment, "don't be shy, we're eager to hear what you have to say!" She encouraged. "Okay... uh... hello everyone, I'm Jake... Jake Park... You may know my dad... he's the founder of the Park industry... but I can assure you I don't go by the fancy rich life. I'd rather everyone see me as another fellow student. I'm very nice when you get to know me... I'm not a sob... or anything..." Jake messed with the bottom of his sweater as he had a hard time looked around at his classmates. "oh... well, that was nice Jake. You can sit now... Everyone, please open your books to page 204, we'll be talking about..." her voice faded a tad as Jake watched everyone get their textbooks out. "Jake, share with Michael for now, I'll have to drag a new book out soon for you. I've been so busy, new student prepping wasn't on my agenda as you can tell" She laughed and then went back to the classroom. Jake nodded with a nervous smile. He felt his chair get pulled over by Michael, so Jake could see better. Park was barely touching the other, which made him a bit nervous for being a little guy. Michael tapped on the book so Jake can pay attention, he tried his hardest to.

"Okay guys, I want you to do the exercises on 210-11. Jake if it's too hard for you don't bother to do it, I'll be reviewing in class tomorrow" She pointed out and Jake nodded gently as she handed him a spare textbook. He jumped a bit to Michael closing his book rather loud. But nobody else seemed to be bothered by it due to the bell ringing. Jake had stuffed the book into his case and Michael was at it again with the hand holding. Jake was a bit confused by it but he's not going to complain if he's getting to class in time. They stopped at the door and Michael gave Jake a small note the last teacher had given him. 'Michael Myers will be in your room at the end of class to help Jake Park around the school' Jake read it gently, "I'll see you later then... Michael" Jake smiled and Michael nodded softly and left without a word. Does that guy ever talk? "Move it Park" Another tall kid pushed him a tad. Jake huffed, he didn't realize though Michael down the hall staring. Pint-up rage was starting to boil with it.

Jake was writing notes for math, it was easy for him due to all the tutoring he has had. Extra help and well... money. Takes you a long way with knowledge. "The answer is N=19 ma'am," Jake said a bit proud, "That's correct Jake! Oh, you may just be the next wiz in our class, it usually takes a couple of times before someone can get one of these right" The teacher laughed softly and turned. Jake felt very happy from the small praise but it didn't end well when he gotten hit on the back of the head by a paper ball. He huffed and picked it up, his curiosity got the best of him and he opened it, just some stupid words, saying how rich kids shouldn't even be here. Go back to yale, you dummy? Okay. weird. Plus he's only a damn Junior. "Jake? Passing notes?" His teacher asked, "No Ma'am, those boys back there gladly THREW this at me" he handed it over as he leaned his palm. Hearing the lecture the teacher gave on treating new students. Jake peered behind her and seen Michael, standing there. Quiet, staring right at Jake. He didn't even hear him come along. "Oh, Michael! Hi deary, you can take Jake to his next class. I hear he has art! Very lovely, but takes a few to get down there. Have a good rest of your day sweetie" She sounded so nice and Jake had gotten his things collected. As she turned back to lecturing, Jake had taken the note needed for the next class and looked at the group of boys throwing trash at them a good stare, a small smirk, and stuck a tough being stuck out as he went to Michael. 

"What? Not going to hold my hand this time?" Jake asked gently, Michael looked down, he seemed a bit different. Jake could see his breathing pattern a bit off, "are you okay? Did someone make you mad?" Jake tilted his head and Michael gave into Jake's kind nature, and a bit of his cuteness and shook his head. Getting calmer as they walk, Michael was so tempted to hold his hand again. And Jake could tell, so he went in for it. "I don't mind it, if it makes you comfier then I'm chill." Jake chirped softly and Michael couldn't help but smile a tad. Jake was for sure a bit different than most he has met. Jake was so chatty now, seemed like he had warmed up to the other very quickly, it made Michael happy for sure. "Ooo Art, I'm so excited for this class." Jake seemed a bit happy and noticed Michael letting go of his hand. "aw, you don't have it? It's okay- oh you have woodshop! Cool!" Did everything excite this kid huh? Michael chuckled softly and gave a small wave, shop was just down the hall so it wouldn't be much of a problem. 

Art was fun, but boring not knowing anyone. He just wanted Michael. Crazy to say it honestly, none of these kids seemed exciting. Well expect for another, "Helllooo!" it was another guy, "I'm Ji-Woon, but everyone calls me Woon. Very nice to meet you Park" He leaned into his hands, you could tell this one was up for popularity, his clothing sparkled as his makeup? yeah, makeup was on fleek. "Wannabe besties? I could really use another rich friend you know?" He hummed. "oh... I'm not snobby-" "Oh I heard your cute lil speech in Biology. It's okay to be nervous about your rich family. My mother owns a huge makeup company. and most of the girls beg for free samples. Even to date me. But uh, girls are bleh. Speaking of boys- you and Myers?? Holding hands? Oh my god, adorable" He was such a chatterbox Jake seemed to have a surprised look the whole time. "sorry... I get carried away that is..." Woon huffed softly, "I would love to be your friend..." Jake smiled softly and Woon gave a happy noise and held Jake's hands. "If you need anything, I'm here for you okay Jakey. Ooo! We should have nicknames- okay we'll figure that out later but Yesss!!" He seemed happy. Jake did too, even if he was an introvert he enjoyed Woon's personality. The bell rang and Woon got his also sparkly bag ready to go, "I'll see you later Jakey, oh and here. Snap chat me okay? Bye!" He waved and hurried off, Jake tucked the paper in his phone case for later and headed out the door. Michael was outside as usual and Jake smiled. But seeing Michael's different expression again, Jake noticed he was staring all carefree Woon talking to his girl besites. "He's very nice, he didn't bully me or anything." Jake held his hand again and Michael nodded softly.

It was Lunchtime, and Jake had his own lunch. Also, Michael did too, visits to lockers, and the two were sitting at a big table. Other friends of Michaels sat around and were talking amongst themselves, except one that nudged Jake. "Quite tiny for a rich kid huh" it was a skinner fellow, bags under his eyes from staying up so late, dark black hair, piercings all over. "Danny leaves the kid alone" another spoke up, a female but had more masculinity than any other girl she has seen. Thick accent with her short brown hair, "Anna I'm just joking around! Michael found a keeper" He giggled and Jake sunk a bit in his seat. Michael gently pat his head and pointed at Jake's lunch box, meaning he should eat. Jake sat back up and pulled out his sandwich and started to eat. He looked around and huffed, Jake forgot his drink and Michael noticed that real quick. He tugged Jake up, even when the smaller one was in the middle of a bite. His sandwich left behind he was dragged to a vending machine filled with many drinks. Jake swallowed and shook his head. "Michael it's okay, I can use the water fountain or whatnot," He said gently, but Michael already put the money in and tugged at Jake to pick something. Jake almost said no again but Michael looked. Jake huffed and look, most had water, energy drinks, and... "Th-the apple juice" he pointed at the large bottle of juice. Michael smiled and gotten him just that. Handing it over, as well as opening it for him. Jake was pretty happy with the juice.

The two sat back down and enjoyed their lunches, even at the end Michael gave Jake a cookie. and Jake loved that cookie very very much. 

The bell rang again and the boys finally had a class together, but Jake was a bit too nervous to speak up again. About? Well using the bathroom, he didn't know where they were actually and was a bit nervous now to say anything. Jake was sitting next to Michael again as the history teacher gave his small lesson. Jake huffed and dug his case near his crotch like if it was his own hands holding it. Michael looked over now and again, to realize what Jake was doing. Michael raised his hand and was called on, he gotten up to speak one on one. Small whispers, Michael was known for being the mute, but in serious situations, he will speak. Michael walked back to Jake and lifted him, taking his hand and getting him out of the class. "Michael- what are you doing- they all seen that-" Jake looked back but gotten a wave of bad luck with his situation. He had a hard time walking as Michael tugged him along. They finally made it and Michael had pushed him towards a stall. "You're really going to stand there?" Jake asked and Michael gave another look, Jake has gotten a nervous feeling and which did not help at all. He waddled in and with a brief moment of silence. Jake finally went, hearing even a small sigh of relief. Michael shook his head softly, this kid was a spoiled brat in a way. Guess Jake never realized it. With a flush and opening the door, Jake looked up at Michael. Michael tilted his head and pushed Jake's hands away to fix his belt. "h-hey- come on- you're not my mom-" He huffed but Michael went on. "is this a joke?" Jake huffed yet again and there was so responsive. "fine. don't talk" He went to the sinks to wash up and he heard Michael scoff. Jake ignored it and walked out with the other. Silence and no hand-holding, Jake had his arms crossed and his face was a bright red coming back into the classroom. The two sitting down Jake covered his face a tad with his hand, Michael wasn't embarrassed in any way. He sat perfectly, with no issues. "Back to the lesson..." the teacher spoke

"Heads up!" Jake was hit by a dodge ball, right in the gut too. He made a small oomph and his belly hurt. He knelt a bit, "aww what's the matter Parky? Do you need Michael to help you with that boo boo? Or better yet does he need to take you to the bathroom again?" The boy and his small group laughed. Only to get Michael to push them away as he helped jake up. The messy bun really fit the mute, as his eyes clear as daylight stared daggers into the boys. They left without a word and Jake coughed "I'm fine Michael, they don't realize what practice round means" He huffed and felt Michael pick him up by his underarms. His feel lifting off the ground as he was now eye to eye with the mute. "H-hey- don't manhandle me!" Jake whined a bit, "Myers! Put Park down! What did I say about roughhousing- go run 5 laps around the gym" The coach yelled and Michael put Jake down gently. Hearing the mute huff and start his laps. Jake rubbed his stomach a tad, he already felt a bruise coming up. 

The gym was awful but the day was almost over, Jake didn't get into the locker room in time before class started so he changed on his own. Michael was gone but Jake knew where the gym was at the time. But being in here with dozen more boys now. He didn't like it, he couldn't go anywhere to change back into his school clothes. He huffed and waited a bit, pretending to be distracted by his bag. But with an accidental stare, he was looking at Michael. Changing into his things as well, Jake got a glimpse of Michael's chest as he got his shirt on. Jake looked away wide-eyed and his face turning red again. The problem was here, Jake was gay. But closeted. he never expressed or shown anything due to his dad. His dad would KILL HIM if he ever found out Jake liked boys. And goddamn Michael was something, under all the layers he didn't expect him to be so built. He felt a tap on his shoulder and It was him. Michael nudged his gym uniform in confusion. "oh uh- I'm waiting- privacy you know-" Jake mumbled and Michael gave a small oh expression. He turned around and made a motion for Jake to change. Michael was being a shield the best he could just by standing there, and nobody could really see Jake. Jake huffed and knew this was the best he had to work with and changed as quickly as possible. He tapped on Michael when he was done and he helped Jake fix his belt once more before taking the other's hand to leave. All this hand-holding is really going to cause some drama and Jake knew that for sure. 

Finally, it was the end of the day, and Jake was waiting outside for his dad to pick him up. Jake was a bit nervous to drive so a car for himself will need to wait. But it seemed like his dad was taking his sweet time. Till his phone rang, "Dad! Hey, when will you?... Oh... it's okay... don't worry I'll call James. Okay... you too... bye" Jake huffed loudly and put his phone away. He felt a tap on his shoulder to see Michael. Jake didn't get to see him after class, seemed like Michael was ready for football practice with all that blocky gear. He tilted his head gently to Jake, seeing his eyes water a bit. Michael gently cupped his face and brushed a tear away. "I-I'm fine..." Jake said jerking away, but Michael grabbed him. Michael's face seemed serious. "My dad... promised to pick me up but h-he gotten a call s-so he cants..." Jake sniffled gently and felt Michael pick him back up like before, but this time having Jake wrap his legs around Michael, He had taken him to the field. Sitting him down he gave a small motion to stay. "Michael I need to call my brother..." Jake huffed and sat his things down. too heavy, only to get a football almost hitting him. "H-hey!! Not cool! I could have gotten a black eye or something!" Jake whined again. Michael motioned his hand to go get it, Jake did and walked over to give it back but Michael made a stop motion and a throw motion. "Michael I'm not good at sports okay?" Jake mumbled but Michael shook his head. Ready for the throw, Jake huffed and tried his best. Michael caught it and was smiling, which made Jake a bit happy too. Another throw and Jake caught it but made a small hissing noise. "it hit my pinkie." He mumbled and sucked on it a bit. Michael laughed and shook his head, coming over and ruffling his hair, "Myers! No time for goofing around with the Park kid again, come over here or go do another 5 laps." Michael looked back to his coach and looked back at Jake, Quickly helping the kid with his things to go sit at the bleachers. He patted Jake's head again and jogged over to his coach. Jake sat and watched the practice, didn't even think twice about his brother. The sun soon coming down, Jake waited for Michael to come out of the locker room. He stood outside and seen the mute walk out with a towel over his head. "Hey, you" Jake giggled and tugged at the towel, seeing Michael's eyes peer out made Jake blush a bit. "Hey... can you drive me home?" Jake asked gently tugging at Michael's sleeve. Michael gladly nodded and stuffed his towel into his bag. Taking Jakes hand they walked to his car, well it was a truck actually, "ooo, I love your truck" Jake hummed and Michael had opened the door for him, Seeing Jake hesitate before going up, because of how high Jake needs to prop his leg to enter the vehicle. Michael lifted him in gently and made sure Jake was buckled before getting in himself. 

The car ride was filled with tunes, especially with Jake singing along to the songs. Michael couldn't help but smile at it, Jake was adorable, and he enjoyed his company so much. Michael never really gave time to know a lot of people but he's happy he's gotten to know Jake.

Pulling into the driveway, Michael had hopped out really fast to make sure Jake doesn't fall getting out of the truck. "Jake!" A voice called, "Oh hi Ma!" Jake called out too and you could see a worried face in the headlights. "Oh, honey where have you been? Your father had to go to a meeting and-" she looked up from hugging her little boy to see Michael, messy bun galore. "Mom meet Michael, Michael meet mom" She watched Michael wave and give a nervous smile. "this your friend dear?" She asked and Jake nodded. "Yeah! He's my best friend, he showed me around school today and such." Jake chirped and went over to hug Michael. "I'll see you tomorrow okay? Can you pick me up too? Can ya?" Jake hopped a bit and Michael gave a nod. "Thank you for making my day nicer Michael!" Jake gave another squeeze and also gave a small slip of paper "Meant to give you this later" He said sheepishly and went up the driveway to the big house. It was Jake's phone number, Michael seemed so happy. Jake's mom gave a small laugh, "Thank you, Michael, he can be a handful and I hope you can keep being friends, he really needs it" She smiled and nodded softly. Michael gave a nod back, and a nervous wave goodbye to her. After she went back inside Michael heard tapping, right upstairs he saw Jake at the window, waving goodbye. Michael gave a big wave goodbye and went into his car. 

The drive home was quiet, but he gently sang along to the songs Jake did. Maybe soon he'll start talking to Jake, he just didn't know what to say. He's always been so quiet as you could tell. But for now, he had some important business to attend too. And it might get messy on his end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests always open, hope you guys enjoyed! Might make a part two of this sooner or later, took me about three hours to write all this down and fix my spelling/grammar mistakes. But if there is mistakes I apologize :’) so much text to go through can rot the brain a bit.


	3. Highschool Jayers (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have known each other for a good week, even Jake is getting more comfortable to be himself. But something terrible has happened, and it’s only the beginning of it.
> 
> Warnings!: This has less babying, well maybe it has the same amount? I spent another few hours writing this chapter because I had a nothing else to write :p Death/Death mentionings, triggering topics, but it gets calmed down soon after. 
> 
> I think you’ll enjoy the ending a bit to this chapter :3

"Huh? Oh, it's just animal crossing, see!" Jake nudged his 3DS up to Michael to see. As the other had his chin resting on Jake's head, "This is my character! and he's hanging out at Zell's house!" Jake seemed pretty happy saying that. It even made Michael smile a tad, "I've spent a long time building my town up, I wanna switch to Horizons but I'm a bit nervous too" Jake chatted along and Michael gave a small nod to it. Michael had looked to the side and gently tapped his watch to Jake. They were early to school this morning, hanging out at the bleachers because Jake didn't feel like sitting in a stuffy truck. "awe, five more minutes? I gotta show you, my other villagers." Jake pouted softly and Michael gently shook his head. Jake mumbled softly and tucked his ds away. Michael waited for him to come down the steps and tugged him over by his side. Rather chilly out and Jake couldn't help but nuzzle in. "You're just a big softie Mikey" Jake giggled softly and Michael gave a small laugh in response. Ruffling Jake's hair they made it inside the school and the bell rang just in time too.

Michael leaned against the lockers watching Jake open his, "Can you hold this?" Jake lifted a few books and Michael had taken them without hesitation. Jake gathered his things and taken the things from Michael. "So as I was saying about the-" A scream filled the hallways, everyone around went silent as they looked over to the frightened girl who had just opened her locker to find a dead body coming right out of it! A loud thud came along and she seemed in horror. Many gasped to find the body was the boy who had thrown that dodge ball at Jake the other day. Jake couldn't see well from the crowd but he felt hands over Jake's eyes. "Michael- what happened?" Jake tugged gently at his hands and Michael shoved Jake's face into his chest now. Teachers rushed outside their rooms to see the mess, "Everyone! To the gym right now!" One of the male teachers shouted out as he tried getting students to move along. Michael tugged Jake along immediately as that was said. "Wh-what happened Michael," Jake repeated feeling his hand get squeezed a bit hard from the other. 

"ow... Michael" Jake whined a bit but the other seemed too occupied with his own thoughts. Getting to the gym, He pushed Jake gently to go up the steps of the indoor bleachers to the top. He followed behind and sat next to the confused one. Jake had looked up to the other, seeing how unemotional his face was, he seemed too far, zoned out even. Jake held onto his books close to his chest and watched the other students come in talking to one another, the room was filled with chatter. Jake trying to tune in on what happened, he heard it all. The guy who gave him hell the first day, he... he was dead? Missing a what? Jake's face grew a bit pale, he wasn't one for horror like this, especially being so close to him as his kid to bully on. Michael noticed this when he came back down to earth, he gently placed an arm around him and pulled him close. A sincere look and a soft noise of worry came out. Jake hid his face in Michael's side. 

"We advise everyone to contact their parents if possible, if not we will try to schedule some buses to pick kids up to take them home. What had happened to Toby was very unexpected and the police department will be trying their best to find out what has happened. We ask everyone to remain calm and keep it down as we try to figure things out, now if you cannot contact your parents or they're unable to pick you up. Please follow Mrs. Jankins outside to the office, as for your items. Please leave them neatly as you retrieve them. Nobody on the second floor is allowed to get their items, for now, we'll inform when they'll be able to be retrieved in advance. Thank you, and please stay safe."

The soft but serious tone from the principal was heard by all when the room got dead quiet as he entered. Michael nudged Jake to go ahead and contact his father. But Jake already knew he wouldn't even try to get him, even though he tried calling. No answer, Michael huffed to Jake's sad face. Tugging up the kid, helping him get his leftover items into his computer case. Michael held onto Jake's hand as they walked down the steps, Jake went to option number two, calling his mother. "Hi, mom- no- yeah... I'm okay I promise. No- don't call James... Michaels going to take me home- yes mom... Love you too" Jake hung up as the two made it outside. He wasn't paying much attention to Michael making sure Jake can leave with him. Michael looked down at the boy, he seemed so stressed, worried, all the bubbly colors drained. Michael looked away and tugged along to his truck. Helping Jake up and getting over to his side. The doors closed and in silence, the two sat. Until he heard a small voice speak "Michael..." the mute looked over and seen Jake's eyes watering, a shocked expression came across the others face. Was Jake in shock? No... maybe it was a nervous reaction. Michael gave a gentle sigh and motioned his hands to come over here. Jake came over and was now sitting in his lap. His face buried into Michael's chest as he gave his sniffle fest. Michael was confused on why Jake was so worked up, maybe he was just too sensitive to these topics, or something... Michael wasn't good with emotions in general. So seeing Jake upset made him feel he didn't do such a good job. 

Gently rubbing the sad ones back, and was unsure on what to do. He never had someone this close to him that actually didn't mind his company. He huffed and held Jake close, he would do anything for him, and Michael has for sure showed that in a way. Nobody will hurt him, and he knows one that won't be bothering him anytime soon. 

Back to his seat after the small comforting session, Jake got his seatbelt on and rubbed his eyes gently. "th-thanks... I-I didn't know what came over me." He mumbled looking over at Michael. He honestly expected something from him at this point, knowing Michael for a week now, he really wanted to hear his voice. But he won't rush Michael with it, seeing how quiet he prefers to be. But all Michael did was start the truck and drive. Jake looked to the side, his head filling up with stupid thoughts, maybe he was being too much on Michael. Jake knows he has an odd personality, other times he puts on his everything's okay and quiet self but when he's around Michael he's a bit more expressive. Michael is the only one he can really be himself around, Woon was another story, Jake's not really good with friend-making. Since he was a little kid he never really had much. Homeschooling, surrounded by maids, tutors, no other kid interactions. His brother is older so there wasn't much to that either. The only one who really seemed to care at all was his mother, and he appreciates her so much. He missed the only friends he made back in his old school, Jake wished he could see them again.

All the bad thoughts had the waterworks coming back, stopping at a red light. Michael looked over at the boy, who seemed to be having a moment once again. He couldn't do anything this time, he wanted to speak but he just had no words for him. Michael huffed and turned, "M-Michael- m-my house is that way-" Jake said seeing they changed routes. Michael didn't respond and Jake sunk into his seat. Great now he's in deep shit. Too much crying and now you're gonna get dropped off somewhere else. Jake had his eyes covered most of the time, his eyes blurry from the tears that kept coming. They stopped and heard Michael get out of the truck. Hearing his side open, his seatbelt unbuckled. He felt Michael pick him up and have his legs wrapped around his waist. "P-put m-me d-down" Jake had a hard time speaking with all his tears. Michael only adjusted his hold on Jake and closed the door with his boot. Jake had his face hidden in Michael's jacket, hearing the crunching of leaves and the birds chirping. The boy looked up a bit with his blurry teary eyes to see they were in the middle of the woods. He made a noise in confusion but also in nervousness and felt Michael sit him down in a box-like object. "M-Michael! D-Don't leave me here-" That was Jake's first thought but Michael didn't leave him, he only tugged at a rope and Jake was being hoisted up into a decent-looking treehouse. Jake looked up to it and looked back down to Michael getting smaller and smaller as he was being lifted. 

Making it to the top, Jake crawled into the place and noticed a ladder being held by a few ropes. Suggesting that this was a spot for Micheal to come up. Jake undid them and soon the other was up in no time. Jake sniffled and looked around in the dark place. Till a lot of dangling lights had turned on to see so much around them. Jake gotten a bit blinded and squinted gently, the place was huge, like something you would want as a child. Michael hoisted Jake up for a moment and sat him into the bean bag close to them. Michael was a bit too tall but he managed by keeping low. Jake curled up a bit and wasn't sure what to say. This place was lovely, seemed to have a women's touch along with a male one. Maybe it was Laurie, he's only seen her a few times after school but she was very nice. You could even see some initials in the wood pole supporting the place, M and L's place, seemed like they had this place for years. Did Michael keep this place in shape? Jake was so occupied by his surroundings, he gotten startled a bit by Michael plopping next to him in another bean bag, the other sunk in from his weight, and Jake couldn't help but laugh at it. Michael rolled his eyes playfully and handed Jake a large bag. 

"For me?" Jake asked gently and Michael nodded, motioning to open it. jake did so, seeing an adorable raccoon stuffed animal peak its head out. Jake's eyes seemed to sparkle at it, an adorable pattern as well, with a green handkerchief had its scarf popped out very well. "aww... he's so adorable! Thank you..." Jake pulled him out and gave the raccoon a big hug. "I'm going to name you Cooter" He hummed and gave the coon a kiss on the forehead. Michael leaned against his palm and watched Jake's face light up, no more tears, no more sadness. Just what Michael wanted, he was going to give Jake this gift later on but now seemed like a good time too. "Hey... would it be alright if... I spent the night at your place? So we can hang out more?" Jake asked gently nuzzling his chin into Cooter's soft fur as he held the stuffie close to his chest. Michael gave a sure why not shrug and Jake seemed pretty happy about it. He called his mom once more to ask and she seemed worried at first but allowed it so Jake can be around friends. Always being in the house doesn't help much at all, "she said yes! We just gotta get some of my things first" Michael nodded to it and was a bit at relief Jake wasn't so worked up about Toby for now. Just need to keep the kids mind on something else before another break down happens. 

"You got any snacks here? I'm hungry" Jake had gotten up and seen the small fridge across the room. Laurie spent her days up here a lot to study or hang with her own friends. But this week it's been a bit busy for her so she hasn't been up here in a while. Before Jake could open it Michael forced the door closed and shook his head. Jake pouted, "come on, are you hiding your stash? and... what's that smell?" He asked and Michael got a bit panicky as you could tell. He then pointed to the scotch tape on the door "Lauries fridge" and gave a looked. "Ohh! I'm sorry, sooo do you have snackies or no?" Jake got up and Michael pointed to the other back to where they were sitting. "yay!" Jake went over to it and Michael sighed in relief. It wasn't because of Lauries things being in there, it was other things that could have given another scare. Michael covered the fridge up and mentally took a note, bring air freshener next time, and sanitary wipes.

Jake munched on some cheesy whales and leaned into Michael as the two watched funny videos on his phone, Jake was a giggling mess as Michael gave small breathless chuckles to some funny cats. Peering at Jake now and again as he ate, the boy seemed very hungry when the bag was empty in a few minutes. "Michael, can we go out to eat somewhere, ooorrr we can eat at my placceee or yourssss" Jake reached up and messed with Michael's loose strains of hair peeking from his messy bun. Michael looked down and gently taken his hands down, nodding and taking Jake's empty bag to throw away. "Sooo which?" Jake asked getting up as Michael was organizing the place, no answer, and Jake huffed. Michael pointed at the ladder to climb on down but Jake shook his head. "But the lifty thingy was so much cooler!" He crossed his arms and Michael sighed. Motioning to go over there now Jake gave a noise in excitement and Michael gently helped him down, making sure he doesn't lose grip of the rope and watched Jake come out unharmed. With Cooter in his arms, he seemed very happy now, good to know on Michael's end.

"How are you gonna get down! Without the ladder?-" Jake squeaked as Michael hopped down and landed without hurting himself, His eyes sparkled in surprise and his mouth wide open, shock as ever. "That. Was so awesome!" He said and Michael gave a smile, "oh- this again-" Jake was picked up once again and Michael didn't even give a chance to say yes or no on it. "Michaellll, I'm not a kid." Jake huffed and he didn't expect what was next. A small low Shh, came out of Michael as they walked. Jake felt his face grow a bit red. Just from a low shh? Okay... He couldn't help it. Michael finally made some other noise- well does it count as a word? Jake's going to count it. 

The car ride was sunnier and Michael has even gotten Jake some Mcdonalds on the way to his home. When they came up to the driveway, Jake looked over, "You gotta come inside, I can show you my room and all!" He chirped and Michael gave a hesitant shake of his head. "Aw come onnn, why not..." Jake unbuckled and gave lip. Michael gave another eye-roll and gotten out of the car, this time it was unexpected for Michael. Jake took a hold of his hand this time and guided him through the huge house. It was so much bigger than Michaels, it was crazy. "Here's my room!" Jake hummed and let go for now. Michael looked around to the colorful room, it was so much lively than most rooms in this house. Jake had a bunk but the bottom had a working space with a desk, action figures, and comics scattered around in organized shelves. Michael accidentally stepped on a comic that was left on the floor, seemed this was Jake's reading area. A bean bag, night light, everything for a good reading spot. He picked the comic up as Jake rambled on about something. 'Cosmic Afterburn' the comic said, seemed like Jake really liked this comic, seeing posters, the action figures, it had a show? Huh. "Oh, sorry for the mess, I had such a hard time finding my fav sweater today" He has taken the comic and placed it on the shelf with all the others. "I know... I'm a nerd... don't need to rub it in" He giggled softly, Michael didn't mind it. He was fascinated by all the collector things. 

Michael trailed over to his work desk and gently taken a photo frame from its place, it was Jake. hair all dyed a bright blue, a space outfit gleaming in the light. He was standing next to some guy he looked rather the same too. Jake peered over to see and came over, "that's when I went to Wiz Con a year back, I made the costume all on my own... I got to meet one of my favorite actors from the show." He said sheepishly and Michael sat the photo down. He pointed at the trophy next to it 'Wiz Cosplay Champion, Jake Park' even had a signature from the guy he liked. "I went through a lot of judging rounds and heh... I won" Jake was a bit embarrassed but Michael didn't want him to be, ruffling his hair gently he noticed Jake had everything he needed. "I'm ready to get going, but if you wanna look through more things. Go ahead- wait. I'll be back, gotta go" Jake set his bag down and went to the bathroom, Michael chuckled at how that kid's mind can go from one thing to another. He looked around a bit more, seeing a few stuffed animals on his bed, space themes, and some forest-themed. Nice mix, he picked up a few that was on the floor and sat them back with their buddies.

Michael looked around the work area a bit more and seen a wall of pictures, seemed to be Jake's older school, some friends having fun, till he noticed one. Kissing Jake's cheek as they took the picture. Michael gently removed the pin holding it up and looked at the back. 'Me and Devin <3' Michael almost crumpled the thing in anger but hearing Jake open the door he put the photo back up and went to another thing. "Michael! Be careful with Ranger Cosmo! He's a really. REALLY. Rare figure. From issue 1, he even has his sparkly uniform to show he's a collection" Jake gently taken the action figure from Michael and had placed it back with the others. Michael gave a sorry expression and his hand was taken and tugged out from his workspace. "Let's get going! I still have chicken nuggets to finish" He hummed and the two left the room to get back to the truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo I have a great idea for part 3 but I may take a break write something different. I have other Jayer aus, probably will do adult Jake and Michael at some point. 
> 
> I may change the title of this book so watch out for that! Sometimes I’ll drift off from Jayers and write something else, I’ve been wanting to write some RE 2 Leon stuff because nobody has written any lil baby boy Leon. And I’m sad about it >: 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this one! Sorry for ending it as they left the house. I was a tired child and seen it as a good point to stop at. Part 3 will be more exciting I promise that, I was going to bed, all comfy and then BAM. Idea came into my head and I immediately whipped out the chrome book to write that down. Anyway haha, thank you for the lovely comments, it helped me a lot for sure. Love yin’s <3


	4. Highschool Jayers (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has been thinking a lot, zoning out, but his obsessive behavior over Jake grows. Jake is going to realize Michael isn’t what he seems, one way or another. Even in cramped places. 
> 
> Warnings to consider!!: Major death, gorey talk, just sensitive topics.
> 
> When you see these ~~ it’s just a flash back

"I love your house so much! It's so... cozy!" Jake said happily as he set his bag down to the side. Diving into Michaels's bed as he nuzzled his face into the pillows, Jake could hear Michael chuckle. "Whoops, sorry about messing your bed up" Jake gave a nervous little smile and Michael gave a don't worry motion. Turning on a few lights, his room was a bit better to see. "Wish I had a room like this, but it may not be able to hold allll my collections." He giggled and watch Michael sit at his desk, "Did I say something wrong?" Jake tilted his head gently. Michael seemed a bit zoned out, but he reassured with a small hand motion he was fine. Jake sat upon his knees and fiddled with his shirt. A bit curious about what Michael was thinking about in this silence.

~~

The tuck door slammed, anger? Yes... Michael has just gotten himself into some thinking. But he wasn't going to hold back on what he was going to do. Toby will be Michaels for tonight. The brat will pay for messing with his Jake. HIS JAKE. Michael was never the possessive type, but since Jake has gotten into his life. Something erupted in him, a feeling that nothing should ever hurt the poor kid. A sudden instinct to get rid of whatever can harm him. Tonight he will do so, by any means. 

"Alright guys, have a good night" Toby had smiled softly and waved off to his friends. Late-night doing weights, everyone driving off as he gathered up his duffle bag. He gotten startled a tad from the lights flickering, a normal thing for this small building by the football field. He sighed softly and turned around to bump into someone. "Oh- Myers. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be taking care of that rich boy Park?" He snickered softly but Michael seemed more quiet than usual. "Move it jackass, I need to get home-" Toby gagged as Michael had taken a hold of his throat. "what are you-" He was getting raised into the air, Toby tried kicking around but failed as Michaels gripped tightened. He was losing breath, and as they started to move. Toby's eyes darted at the weights. Before he knew it, CRACK. Like a watermelon hitting the ground, Toby's head was bashed into the weights under him. a few more pounds to the skull did the job, Michael flinched gently to the blood splattering his clothes. Watching the blood poor and bits of brain scattered. Toby's eyes drained and his face was pale. Michael huffed softly and gently pulled out some cleaning items from his bag. Mind buzzing with thoughts, his inner voice praises him for such a good job. Nobody will know till tomorrow, how will he show his accomplishment? Tobys Girlfriends locker... yes... works perfectly. Before the cleaning started, Michael couldn't help but smile, another burden Jake doesn't need to worry about...

~~

"Michael... Michael." Jake was gently tugging on his sleeve, Michael had finally snapped out of it and looked at Jake with wide eyes."Are you okay? Sleepy? We can go to bed if you want..." Jake mumbled, Michael seen his sad eyes and lifted his chin a little. Tilting his head, why was he upset? Michael poked at him to confess, Jake huff. "Am I too much?" He asked, Michael, shook his head, a bit surprised Jake was asking that. "I just think you only hand out with me because I'm lonely or something..." He mumbled again and Michael huffed. Pulling Jake over and picking him up for just a second for the two to sit in his bed. Jake now sitting in his lap as he got surprised by Michael's embrace. Only knowing this kid for a week and this is how it's going to go down? Michael had feelings for once, most girls just wanted him because he was handsome, somehow popular which he didn't even know at all, football team star, I mean the list goes on. He wasn't into girls, even how much he tried, he just liked boys more. Jake fills his needs and he would do anything to keep him happy. Jake, on the other hand, tried too, girls are okay. But they never worked out at the end, even with Devin? He cheated with some blondie, that's when Jake was going to move soon. The two have had some trouble, but slow and steady wins it all when it's played correctly.

No words between the two, they cuddled over time and Michael didn't even want to let go of the kid. Jake nuzzled into his shoulder and realized... this was the first time he's been really calm in such a long time. The warmth, the smell of Michael's cologne, it was comforting in a way. He closed his eyes and squeezed back for a moment. 

"Michael!" The door pounded, Michael immediately gotten Jake off his lap and sat him to the side, Laurie had opened the door. "Oh, Jake. I didn't think you would be here" Laurie said gently now, "Hey Mikey, mom wants you to take the trash outside, and Jake. Do you want anything? We have snacks and stuff downstairs." Laurie had switched from a more strict tone to a softer one for each boy. Michael rolled his eyes and gotten out of bed. Jake thought about it and asked sheepishly, "You guys have any juice?" Laurie thought about it and nodded a bit "yeah... I think we still have some apple leftover if you want some. Come with me" She motioned her hand and Jake hopped out of bed to follow. Michael was behind the two as they chatted He was pretty happy Jake was getting more comfortable talking to Laurie, even with his bubbly personality finally starting to show. The real Jake actually.

Michael was back inside and noticed Jake wasn't in the kitchen, seems like he went upstairs again since Laurie was talking to Judith. He headed up the stairs to find Jake digging through his bag, he seemed a bit upset. "I forgot my PJs" He mumbled to Michael. Michael didn't see much of a problem, he opened up his closet and looked around. He pulled out a comfy long sleeve Jake can wear. "this is gonna look like a nightgown on me" Jake seemed excited to wear it though, he picked up his bag and went outside of the room to the bathroom. Michael took the spare time to get into some more comfortable clothes himself. Tugging on a shirt and just leaving it like that, he sat in the bed and noticed something peeking from under the bed. Cooter, that raccoon stuffed animal Michael gave Jake. Seemed like it was Jake's favorite thing now, Michael gently brushed some fur back and tightened up its handkerchief collar. He looked up when he heard his door open back up, Jake wearing the long sleeve looked so adorable. Michael couldn't help but smile. "I was right, it's a nightgown on me! Even the arms are all floppy. Look at em" Jake placed his bag down and flopped his arms around a bit to show how baggy the sleeves were. 

Michael nodded to that and lifted Jake's stuffie to hand over, Jake had smiled happily and taken the soft coon. "I still can't say Thank you for Cooter Michael, he's super soft!" He crawled into bed and Michael hugged him in response. "Big teddy bear" Jake stretched out and gave more hugs. "Big grumpy teddy!" He giggled and smooshed Michael's face. Michael chuckled and let Jake do his thing. "You're such a grumpy-" Jake had yawned mid-sentence and smooshed his face a little more "-teddy bear" He finished and Michael patted his head. Jake released him and he noticed Michael tap on his phone to Jake. It was almost 12, and Michael didn't plan on staying up. He knew Jake wouldn't last any longer with those yawns of his. 

"So am I gonna sleep in your bed?" Jake asked sheepishly, Michael gave a hesitant nod. But he didn't want to make Jake uncomfy or anything and shook his head right after. Michael had taken a pillow and gotten up, "Nuu Michael you don't need to leave, the couch is probably hard as a rock" Jake watched Michael go to the door and look back. Michael tilted his head a bit, "Please stay, you cannn... protect me from the monsters, how about it?" Jake patted next to him with a smile. Michael couldn't say no to that face and went back over to lay down.

A week since the Toby incident, no sign of what happened. So evidence, no one around to see the crime. Michael had seemed to be fine, he was very delicate on his clean-up. Gloves, so no fingerprints. Burning any supplies and the clothes he wore, he made sure nobody knew where he was or where he was going. Everything was fine, in his own world with Jake. Trying his best to make him happy, but that stopped real quick seeing what he did. SLAM. Books on the ground by force, Jake looking up in fear seeing the other male, one of Toby's closest friends. Mathew. He wasn't done with Jake, he was pretty mad. Upset about Toby, getting his anger out by abusing others is what he knew best. "Don't start crying, you had it all coming. Pick up your books. Don't make me repeat myself." He growled, Jake wanted to speak up for himself. Be the better man, but he did was he was told and picked up his books. Only to get his hand squished by Mattews's shoe. "H-hey! St-stop it" Jake sniffled. Before Jake knew it, he looked up to see Michael pushing the boy away. Helping Jake up right after and staring daggers into Mattew's soul. "Your bodyguard isn't going to be there forever for you cry, baby. Take that as a warning" Mattew scoffed and walked away. 

Michael didn't lay his eyes off Mattew till he far enough to not do any more harm. He looked down at Jake to see the boy crying. Wasn't loud like last time, it was quieter, Michael gently lifted his hand and seen the big red mark Mattew left. He squished Jake's hand pretty hard, "o-ow" Jake sniffled and Michael picked up Jake's books, taking his other hand, he was going to get him to the nurse.

"Alright, just sit this here deary, it'll hurt for a moment but the ice will make it feel better" The nurse gently placed an ice bag on Jake's hand and he gave a small noise in pain. "So Mattew did this? Boys will be boys, but if he keeps it up please do tell the office okay?" She had said, which boiled Michael. Why doesn't he get in trouble for hurting Jake? Why does Jake need to suffer? "Michael, you can go back to class now, tell Mr. Jones Jake will maybe come back. Depending on when he calms down. Jake, it's okay dear, deep breaths okay" she turned over to Jake and gently spoke to him. Michael huffed, he didn't want to leave but he couldn't do anything about it. But in his head, his mind was buzzing again, something is going to go down. 

Jake's hand was feeling better, and he made it to the end of the day without needing to call home. He honestly just had to grin and bear it due to his dad if he ever called home. Thankfully it was just the end of Michael's practice, so he can go home for a bit. He likes staying after school to watch, even if he's not good at sports he's pretty entertained watching Michael do his thing. Jake had waited outside for him, only to get something else. His collar was grabbed, "YOU." It was Mattew, Jake squirmed and tried yelling but Mattew covered his mouth. "Shut your damn mouth Park. I'm sick of your shit" Mattew dragged Jake into the locker room and without hesitation, he stuffed Jake into a very small locker, just enough for the boy to be in discomfort. "Keep your mouth shut and I'll let you out okay?" Mattew growled. Before Jake could speak up, another had walked in. Jake heard it but couldn't see, Mattew was pretending he just closed the locker to gather his things. "What do you want to creep, you ever talk. At all?" Mattew huffed and Jake knew it was Michael. He opened his mouth to talk but something was off. He couldn't help but watch. 

"Hey, I'm talking to you-" a huge shove and some clutter getting knocked over could be heard. "Wh-what the hell is wrong with you!-" a gag, more noises. Jake watched in fear seeing Michael walk by, dragging something... someone... across the floor. The shower had turned on soon after. Jake was cowarding in the corner of the locker. Unable to speak, unable to breathe. He choked on his tears and tried to remain silent when Michael came back around. Cleaning. He had gotten a fresh pair of clothes on and stuffed all evidence in his bag. Jake heard him walk away, Jake let out a noise in distress by accident.

Jake's eyes widen had Michael's eyes darted at his, the door was grabbed and rattled. Jake let out a cry for help nobody was around to hear his cries. The locker finally open. Michael grabbed Jake and dragged him out with all the strength he had. Tossing the crying child over his shoulder. Michael had exited the building through the back and into his truck. Jake tried escaping but Michael didn't allow it. "L-let me go! I-I won't tell an-anyone I p-promise- I-I'm sorry!" Jake whaled as Michael tied some restraints on him just to make sure and started to drive. Michael couldn't stand Jake crying, how did he get in there? Mattew must have since he was talking to someone right as Michael entered. He peered over at Jake now and again as the poor thing cried and cried. 

The truck had come to a hull as Michael had gotten out, taking his duffle bag out and soon getting Jake out. He wiggled and struggled, hiccuping and speaking gibberish due to his crying. They were up in the treehouse now, Michael sitting him in the bean bag, Jake whined and gotten worked up again as Jake noticed him pulling a sharp object now- it was a knife! "M-Michael pl-please I-I" He closed his eyes as the knife came closer, Jake didn't feel anything. He opened one eye to see the restraints getting cut away. Michael was close, staring deep into Jake's watery eyes. 

"Are you going to behave..."

Jake's eyes widen to the voice, Michael meant every word. The scared child rubbed his wrists and hiccuped, "do I need to repeat myself, Jake?" He gripped onto Jake's bean bag and his voice was lower. "N-no... I-I'll behave" Jake nodded gently and Michael nodded. Patting Jake's head gently as he went to go do his thing. "wh-why did you do that..." Jake asked, "hmm?" Michael looked back. "Mattew... even Toby..." he asked. "You don't need to worry about it, Jake. They won't be bothering you anymore. I promise..." Michael said gently, Jake had gotten goosebumps to his voice. Out of all the times, Michael could have talked. THIS. had to be the first time. "I'm sorry I scared you... here..." He came over and gave Jake a juice box and more cheesy whales. "Everythings going to be okay." Michael brushed the hair out of Jake's face and gave a soft smile. But it soon turned to a frown seeing Jake still startled. He sighed softly. "Mattew will be seen as a slipped in the shower and bumped his head type of deal, Toby, he's already marked as a slip and hit too. If that's what your thinking." Michael spoke and he watched Jake nod slowly. 

"You're scared of me now huh" Michael spoke again and Jake was dealing with a major decision. He needed to be careful. "N-no... a little... If I'm being honest... b-but Mikey... you're my friend... even if... you..." Jake left his hands getting gently taken. "Jake... I did that for you, I didn't want them to hurt you ever again... they deserved it. You deserve to be happy. and I will do anything to keep you that way" Michael seemed serious. Jake got a bit overwhelmed and started to tear up again. "Jake please don't cry... come on, you wanna watch something? Watch the funny dog videos and ease up a little with the snacks. I need to go do a few things okay?" He handed over his phone with youtube already up and running. Jake sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "Don't leave." Michael also added and gotten up. Grabbing the duffle bag and other items involved with the murder. "I'll be back in a few" Michael had climbed down the ladder. 

This left Jake enough time to think, is he really going to stay with the guy who has killed two boys for him. Or is he going to leave, report, and get on with his life. He couldn't decide, be left alone? Be with a murderer? Eeni meanie miney moe, what will Jake choose? We will never know, till the next chapter of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET’S GO BOISSS MICHAEL FINALLY SPOKE.  
> I’ve been saving this moment and it’s been so hard to not let the mans talk!!
> 
> this is my longest chapter yet I believe. I almost went to bed without writing anything but then my brain starting bugging me on I need to write another chapter since I’ve pre planned a bit. So here we are! Took a day break because I had no writing motivation in me, even drawing, rip to that but I’m felt the sudden writing urge at 1am haha. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Sorry for the cliff hanger, I’m trying to end this series soon enough. I’m thinking of adding Entity stuff into this soon- or something like that. A lot of planning! Thank you for staying around so far if you have. I know my writings are cheesy but I do enjoy it. 
> 
> Requests are always open if you want something else, I may right something different sooonnn. Unless I write another chapter. Oh well, whatever comes along comes along.


	5. Highschool Jayers (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael being away for a few days, Jake has some time to think about if he should stay or go. With family drama and his nervous reactions getting the best of him, Jake has a lot to think about.
> 
> Warnings: Unsanitary related things (such as sickness), nightmares, this chapter is so boring in my opinion >:

"I've decided I should move you to another school, since that Mattews boy. I don't think you should be in a place like that" Jake's dad, Jalen spoke. "Dad, you're just trying to shove me into an academic school. I'm not like James. I wanna do my-" "Jacob. I've made the decision. You don't want to be in this redneck school. It's not good for you" Jaden had parked the car in front of the school's entrain. "You just want me to be like you, I'm not you dad." Jake unbuckled and gotten out of the car, before he closed the door he watched his dad pinch the bridge of his nose. "I'm only doing what's best for you, I want you to have a bright future-" "Why can't you be like mom, she actually cares about my interests. Not like you." Jake looked, "Jacob-" Jake slammed the door and walked away. 

"Hey Park," Woon noticed the anger from his friend, even witness the door slamming. "Is everything okay?" He wasn't so spunky like usual. "I'm fine... just my stupid dad is trying so hard to get me into a private school.. that'll lead me into college. What's the point when I have one more year of this bullshit. I don't even want to go to college." Jake grumbled and Woon followed the boy. "Well, how about your mom? She's not like him too right?" Woon asked, "My mom is way different, my dad doesn't get my interests, I'm more interested in nature stuff. I would love to work near the hiking trails up at Harrison mount. I mean I wouldn't even mind if I was a gift shop worker or something." Jake had started to put his things away. "Just to get away from the rich life. That's all I ask" Jake sighed, "Or at least my dad can open his eyes and see that I'm not like my brother James..." Jake seemed sad about it. Woon adjusted his books and gave a worried look, "If you ever need to get away for a while, you can always come over. Unless your boyfriend doesn't like that either. That creep never lets me hand out with you. Where is he anyway, would expect him to be following you like a lost puppy" With an eye roll the two started to head to class. 

"He's been gone for a few days... I've tried texting, even calling, but he doesn't answer. I finally called Laurie and she said Michael had some kind of special therapy? I don't know. Michael's... been off lately." Jake couldn't say much, since Mattew... seeing what had happened. Jake couldn't sleep much, he couldn't tell his mom. Nobody. Just the fear of Michael hurting someone, someone he loved. "He's been nothing but trouble to you. You just need to stop hanging around him." Woon said as they were in front of Jake's classroom door. "I know... it's just going to be hard to... break it to him" Jake mumbled. "Just let me know if anything happens, I'm just a text or phone call away" He waved his phone a bit and then gave Jake a big ol hug. "see ya besite" He hummed softly and Jake watched him walk away. The boy sighed and went into his classroom. 

Since Michael had talked, Jake couldn't help but have butterflies. He shouldn't and he knows that, but Michael had affected him. Was it because he was still getting over Devin? He just needed someone to love? At least give him enough attention to go through the day? Jake really missed his old friends, they talk now and again but Jake believes they've just forgotten about him. Dwight... Meg... Claudette... he wished he didn't move. Into his thoughts, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Oh... it was Anna, Jake had to be zoned out so much doing his work. He didn't realize the class was almost over. "Sad expression, why is that?" Since she was an exchange, Anna was still learning to speak English. But she was getting there.

"I'm fine Anna, just thinking of things." He turned around to face her, "Well, I don't like seeing little Jake sad." She leaned into her palm. "Talk about issue" also adding to her words. Jake leaned into the back of his chair, crossing his arms. "Has Michael ever talked to you?" Jake asked. "Big blond, he has before. Michael... has a bit of a... odd quirk to him." Anna looked down and tapped her book. "Full-on sentences?" Jake raised a brow. "He's told me to shut up once!" Danny spoke up and to have a goofy grin on his face. "Yes, he even punched you, loose tooth too?" Anna laughed a bit, Danny nodded, "yeah it was this one, puppy came right out!" Danny lifted the side of his lip a bit to show a back took missing. Jake had only gulped gently, anger issues, noted. Well, obviously really. "But anyway, Blond will tend to speak. Out of character, when something is needing to be said." Anna was the newest of the group of jocky friends but she knew Michael well enough to see his mood changes. 

"Has he ever... dated anyone" Jake whispered a bit, on the edge of his seat at this point to hear. "Didn't he used to date another blond too?" Danny looked to Anna, "... yes... Andrew." She looked back, "What happened between them" Jake had wide eyes, "Andrew moved on." Danny said Jake's heart had stopped. Moved on?? No. Michael couldn't have killed him. "I heard from Susie, that Michael and Andrew got into some argument and that's when we didn't see the kid anymore," Danny said, causally gnawing on his pen. Jake looked down with worried eyes, sweat building up, he felt like puking. Michael would hurt him if he refused anything, there was his proof- "Didn't Andrew move to sunny side? or was it new horizons?" Danny asked Anna, "Little man moved to Horizon, hear he is looking forward in computer tech..." She nodded gently. Jake gave out a nervous noise, kinda loud, and gained a few eyes on him. He covered his mouth and seemed relieved but still feeling unwell.

"You okay dude? You look pale" Danny asked, "No no no! I'm okay! Promise" Jake gathered up his things. "You sure?" Danny squinted gently. "Just sleepy didn't get enough sleep," Jake said. Stuffing his books in his laptop case, he got up when the bell rang. The two jocks watched him leave in such a hurry, "Maye little needed to go again" Anna shrugged, "beats me, the kid looked like he was going to puke" Danny mumbled and gathered his books.

Slamming the stall door, dropping all his things. The nervous nauseous feeling finally came up as Jake couldn't keep it down, throwing up into the bowl he gagged gently. Jake hasn't worked himself so badly in a long time, his nervous reactions just usually lead him to cry or fidget till the end of time. Not throw up. He had sunk to his knees and heaved softly. This was his fault wasn't it, non of this wouldn't have happened if he just ignored Michael. Why does he always need to be so dependant on friends? Tears pecked his eyes and he started to cry, Toby, Mattew. They would still be here if Jake wasn't around. Even if they were bullies, they didn't deserve it. 

"Hello? Jake? Is everything okay in there? A few students told me you rushed in here" A knock on the stall and Jake froze gently. "Don't be embarrassed now, I could hear you crying right outside the restrooms." It was a teacher, sounded like his history teacher, "I-I uh" Jake's mind went blank and he sniffled. "I threw up." he blurted out and seemed a bit embarrassed now. "Oh, well stay here okay champ. I'll go tell the nurse to go call your parents okay?" he seemed pretty chill on it, Jake expected something worse like with anything else that has happened the last few weeks. "Y-yes sir" Jake mumbled softly and heard the teacher walkout shortly after. Jake sat up and sighed, at least he was alone for a moment to think of excuses. Even though nothing would work, his mother knew him too well.

Jake was clinging onto a small trash can just for safe measures as he saw his mother enter the school. "Jakey, are you okay hun?" She came over and rubbed his back gently. "yeah- I'm fine- they just think I need the trash can" He gave a nervous smile, "I'll sign you out and we'll be heading straight home okay dear" She patted him and entered the office. Jake sighed and looked down. Empty can, Jake didn't even feel sick anymore. Nothing was hurting, he just always has a hard time controlling himself when he's all nervous. Seeing his mother come back out she lead him outside. Since his mother doesn't drive much anymore. Jake had noticed the familiar car. It was his brother's, "James was off work today so I called him to come to take me here to get you" His mother had said and Jake got into the back seat. "Don't ruin my car squirt" Jake's brother, James looked back at him. "I'm not that sick I promise mom, I just had a moment" Jake leaned forward a bit and his mom shhed him. "Last time you had your nervous reaction pukes you had gotten gunk over Nae!" James laughed and started the car. "I didn't even mean too" Jake mumbled and leaned back into his seat. "Just relax hon, remember the breathing techniques okay?" His mother said and Jake didn't listen at first, but in time he was taking long inhales and exhales to calm himself down.

At home, he was told to shower and lay down for a while. He could use the nap, last night he had a hard time sleeping due to Michael. Nightmares, just nightmares. Jake stood miserably in a shower, letting the water run down and damp his trimmed hair. He always wanted to grow it out but his dad doesn't even allow it. One day, Jakes gonna rock some more bushy type of hair. He lathered and scrubbed, in his own world as he zoned out to the sounds of the water hitting the bottom of the tub. Till he heard something fall over, he snapped out of it and darted to the noise. The curtains blocked his few but he thought he saw something... a shadow? Jake gently gripped the curtains and with a fast motion, he opened them. Nothing. It had seemed his lotion had fallen off his shelf. Jake blinked a few times, maybe he was just tired. Now seeing things that aren't even there. Jake finished up cleaning himself and stepped out, wrapping himself in a cozy fluffy yellow towel. He drifted off to the sink to see how his scruffy chin was doing. Jake wasn't much for facial hair himself, at some point he'll have a cool look. But being his age, it just looks like someone gently stroked a black marker on his face. He took a moment and shaved all the small hairs and rubbed his face into the towel. He groaned in frustration over today and finally gotten himself dressed in some comfortable PJs that were covered in many stars. 

Cleaning up the bathroom a bit, he came out into his room. The perks of being rich he did enjoy, having a bathroom all to himself. He had gathered his clothes to throw into the hamper, as he did. The door had opened to see his mother. With some Pepto and some water, even some small snacks just in case. "Just in case dear" She sat them down and ruffled his fluffy hair, "get some rest, and maybe later you can help me make some cookies, how does that sound?" she smiled softly. "Mom... I'm not 10 anymore" Jake chuckled gently, "You would always get excited when I ask if you wanna help me." His mom cooed softly and pinched his cheek. "Well, maybe... some cookie making wouldn't hurt" He chuckled more and seen his mom's eyes sparkle a bit. "Then it's settled, what kind would you like this time? We can do double chocolate, white chocolate, cinnamon-" "Double chocolate. I love those" Jake said pretty happy and his mom nodded, about to close the door as she watched Jake take the pink liquid along with a few sips of water. "Love you Jakey Bear" she hummed gently, "Love you too mom" he smiled at her before she left him alone for now.

Jake stretched, closed the blinds to darken his room, and went to his shelves next to his bunk. A small sphere-like night light sat, with a few clicks the room was covered in gentle blue stars. Jake really did like those, he climbed up his ladder to his bed, sliding into the sheets. He nuzzled in and looked across from him. The raccoon Michael had given him, stared back with its gentle smile. Jake tried not to think about him, Michael didn't need to invade his brain at such a time like this. He covered his face up with his blankets but peeked at the stuffed coon now and again. A gentle hand went over and slowly tugged and fluffy thing to his arms. A deep inhale could be heard as Jake could just get a small hint of Michael's cologne left on the stuffie. Jake knew he was in deep shit for falling in love, he was just worried about how long this love will go on. Even though unspeakable things have happened. 

Jake had woken up not to his mother, but he felt... harsh breathing on his skin. He was nervous to look, he was nervous to do anything. Jake felt his whole body become still, he couldn't feel anything, he could only feel his fear grow as he noticed the weight of the bed shifting. Feeling something grasp onto his neck, Jake shot up and wiggled. He couldn't say anything as he struggled with the hand squeezing him. Jake's eyes darted to whoever was doing this. It was the shadow again, but it was much more clearer to see now. Jake felt the life squeezed out of him, and now seeing the smile form, he didn't even have the strength to scream, show any emotion.

Jake gasped softly as he shot up, holding his throat as he looked around the now dark room, He looked down to his clock to see he didn't even sleep for that long. Close to an hour. Jake laid back down and noticed Cooter was still in his arms, He wanted to see Michael so bad, but he was terrified to even see his face to face again. Laurie never said when he would be back, and it worried him big time. With breathing techniques coming into clutch to prevent another spew. Jake fell back asleep with a bit more ease, didn't last long in his world when his mother woke him up a few hours later to make cookies.

Grumpy from being woken, Jake climbed out of bed and his mother teased him gently on how he still sleeps with stuffed animals. Jake realized he had Cooter still in his arms and sat the stuffie in his bean bag in his reading area. Following his mother downstairs, his hearing finally tuned in from his sleepiness and he couldn't believe what he heard. "The Myers family stopped over! I bet you missed Michael huh?" Jake froze seeing the four in the living room. "M-mom shouldn't I be in my room instead, so I don't get them sick?" "Jake, it was your nerves, now go downstairs. Michael can help make cookies too." Jake's mom made a motion to come on down, seemed like Michael knew about the cookie thing and was in the kitchen before Jake got in there. "Now I can trust you two to make them by yourselves. but if you do need anything, holler for me" Jake's mom waved off and left the room. Jake took there, fidgeting with the bottom of his PJ top. Michael looked down a bit at it. Then back up to Jake's worried eyes.

Michael seemed cleaner, shaved, hair not always looking like he got out of bed. He seems livelier. "Hi.." Jake said gently as he stepped over next to him. He felt Michael ruffle his hair and pick him up to give a big hug. "Oh uh-" Jake squeaked gently to the big squeeze, Seeme like Michael missed his friend. "I missed you too Mikey" Jake seemed to calm down, almost forgetting about the other things. 

As he was set down and able to move about. Jake was getting the dough started. Seeing that nobody was around to hear them, Jake took a gentle sigh. "You won't do it again, right?" Jake looked at Michael a bit. The other looked down and peered at Jake a bit. "Yes or no Michael... You just can't go around killing someone because they picked on me. I got questioned by cops the other day because people said they disappeared right after they picked on me-" Jake felt a hand cover his mouth. Michael gave a look to shh, Jake muffled softly and Michael let go. "Okay okay... I'll stop talking about it... thanks to you I had to be sent home early today," Jake grumbled, why was he so comfortable around Michael. After he just had a puke fest about how scared he was of him. Jake couldn't figure it out. He could hear Michael chuckle at it, "Did mom tell you why" Jake groaned and started making small balls of dough. Then he felt Michael poke his stomach, "Stop- I'm not going to let you make fun of me" Jake moved and Michael shook his head. He really did miss his Jake.

"Hey- oven mitts you dummy. Don't want to burn your hands" Jake gave him mitts as Michael opened the oven. He looked and gotten them on, then too sliding the pan full of prepped cookies into the oven. He gently closed the door and taken off the mitts right after, "Wash those hands too" Jake pushed him over to the sink, the two shared and washed their hands together. "Bossy today hmm?" Jake glared up at Michael. That voice again of his, so soft... and quieter this time. "Don't get me started quiet one" Jake huffed and felt hands grab him from under his arms and he was lifted to sit on the counter. Now face to face with Michael this time, Jake's eyes went a bit wide. What was Michael up to??

Michael brushed some hair out of Jake's face and he could tell the kid was lost in his eyes. Michael let out a tiny amused scoff. "come here" he said gently and Jake didn't expect the next thing. Their lips gently touched each other and Michael had grabbed a fist full of Jake's top, pulling him close to deepen the kiss. Jake's face grew a deep red as they collided. He didn't refuse, he didn't push away or yell. Jake was melting to this, Michael found this entertaining. They break apart and the two breathing a bit heavy, Jake the worst out of the two. He gave Micael wide eyes, Michael couldn't help but smile, ruffling Jake's hair, he cooed softly. "aww, was that too much for you?" He teased and Jake gently pushed his hand away the best he could, his mouth a bit open to speaking but nothing could come out. 

Michael had looked to the door to hear some chatter getting louder, he lifted Jake back down and went to go clean up the mess they have made. Jake followed behind like a lost puppy. "Did you guys get them into the oven? Oh! Good Job!" Jake's mother smiled and seen the two now washing up the leftover dishes, Jake was still dazed. His mind was all over the place as he tried to get it all together. It wasn't his first time being kissed, no no, Devin had taken that. But Devin never kissed him like that before, ever. So this time, something was different. Michael had affected him by some love spell, he knew it. Now he's stuck in the trance, stuck in those gentle blue eyes of his. "Jakey, are you okay?" He came back to reality and heard his mother. "Sorry mom, zoned out a little. What was it?" Jake looked up from his work and she gave a playful eye roll. "Well, Edith wanted to know if it was alright if Michael stayed the night." Jake froze a bit, he just can't get rid of this guy huh? Without hesitation he blurted "Th-that's fine mom" He wanted to kick himself after that. 

"You should shower, you stink" Jake pushed him along, Michael scoffed not so nice this time. "what, I'm just saying." Jake giggled a bit, "I have stuff you can use, the extra towels are in the closet. If you need anything just holler" Jake patted his back and Michael nodded gently. Watching him disappear into the bathroom, Jake went over to his bean bag. Plopping down as he pulled out one of his favorite Cosmic Afterburn comics, he had some time to wind down. Jake tried to think of other things, but the question still bothered him. It's been a while since Mattew, but Jake wasn't getting better. He loved but hated Michael. At least Michael wasn't being so possessive over him, just the murders... Michael was soft, but his other side. It scared Jake, he just wasn't sure how to break it down to Michael. Dad will soon make the plans to move Jake into a private school. So he won't see Michael much... Jake felt a tap on his propped knee, He darted up a bit to see Michael. Man, that was quick, "Oh- sorry" Jake tucked his comic away, "I only have a bunk- but I don't know if we can both fit in-" He watched Michael go up the ladder and lay down, he made a motion to come up. Jake rubbed his arm, "I'm not really used to... being that close" Jake just didn't want to jump into this so fast, he wanted to forget about Devin before he went into more dating. But Michael huffed and gave a look, Jake hated that look. Made him feel all butterflies in the stomach again.

"Fine... if you squish me in my sleep, probably suffocate me. That's on you" Jake huffed and turned off the lights, getting his night light back on to all the stars covering his room. He made his way up the ladder and squeezed into Michael's arms. Then he felt Michael nudge Cooter into his arms, "Thanks" He grumbled and hid his face into the stuffed animal as he tried to sleep. Only to feel another, but softer kiss planted on his cheek. 

Jake knew he wasn't going to have a fun time explaining everything to Michael...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really proud of this chapter, took me a few days. But at least I gotten something out, I was going to try to finish a whole different story about Jayers but that really trailed off to a pile of cringe. 
> 
> I really wanted more drama between Jake and Michael but I think next chapter, or the next after that one. Will be the end of this au. Its so confusing since you have Anna and others being in the school so Entity would be a bit weird to shove into it. Maybe I can pull off an epic twist if I think hard enough. 
> 
> Thanks for reading so farrrr, requests are always open <3


End file.
